Podcast Transcript 2010-10-08
<< Back to Podcast = Official FarmVille Podcast – October 8th Transcript = Hey Farmers and welcome to this week’s installment of the official FarmVille Podcast! My name is Voltai, and I’ll be filling in for Lexilicious over this installment and the next. This week we’re bringing you all the latest news and information about FarmVille from Zynga. The Germany and Oktoberfest Limited Edition themes are coming to a close to make room for the new Autumn theme, which includes beautiful, fall-colored buildings, decorations, and animals. We’ve heard about how much you enjoy connectible items, and we have been listening. These items also tie in with the start of our Halloween celebration that was kicked off with the Haunted House. It’s a multi-stage building that becomes larger and spookier as you build. You’ll have an “Eerie” Haunted House at Level 1, a “Frightening” Haunted House for Level 2, and a “Spine-Chilling” Haunted House for Level 3. You’re able to Trick or Treat by clicking on a neighbor’s completed Haunted House during a visit and obtain candies; be sure to hold onto these and they will be used in later additions to the Halloween event. We also have a few more Halloween goodies in store. Save those Halloween candies for the Halloween Candy Basket, because soon you’ll be able to trade them for items. Of course treating is only half the fun, so you’ll also be able to trick your neighbor with cobwebs, and even turn their animals into ghosts! These can be accepted or dismissed like other neighbor actions, but will only cause visual changes if you accept them. We hope you were able to participate in the McDonald’s promotion this week. For a 24-hour period, players could visit a McDonald’s-themed farm to help them and fertilize their crops and would receive two special prizes: a McDonald’s Hot Air Balloon and McCafe day-long speed boost for their character. Last week marked the end to our Community event for The School of Choice in Haiti. With your help, we’ve raised one million dollars to complete the school, and are very proud of what we were able to accomplish together! As a show of thanks, each participant received a congratulatory Hot Air Balloon in their Gift Box. You may have noticed we’ve been linking our Podcasts to the new FarmVille YouTube channel. Aside from podcasts, it also features animated videos of our new releases so you can see them in action before you buy. We know a lot of our players have been waiting for the Combine Vehicle, and if you haven’t started building yours yet and can, be sure to do so. The combine is a vehicle that harvests, plows, and seeds all at once! You’ll need 40 Vehicle Parts to build it up from the Combine Chassis you place on your farm for 500,000 coins, and is then upgradable like every other vehicle. Once built, you simply click the combine icon, select the seed you wish to plant and click on the desired farm plots. The Super Combine works on both plots with or without harvestable crops on them. Now for the Coming Soon segment of this week’s podcast: As part of the Halloween event, we’ll be releasing Halloween costumes for your FarmVille character. We’ll also be releasing the Feed Trough—a farm building that comes pre-built that you fill up with animal feed to attract adoptable animals to your farm! And one last thing to mention: we’ve hinted to it on the forums today, and are pleased to announce that Tree Orchards are in the works! While we can’t share much with you today, we’d like to encourage everyone to visit the FarmVille forums and vote on the poll showcasing four tree mastery signs. We’ll be taking your opinions into consideration for the final product that will become a feature for the Orchard. That’s all for this week, Farmers! The next podcast will be hosted on the 22nd to bring you all of the latest news and information from around the Farm. Happy Farming everybody! = See Also = * Official FarmVille Podcasts * FarmVille Updates Category:Podcasts